Des vacances mouvementées
by Maki-Gal
Summary: Ban et Ginji décident de s'offrir une semaine de vacances dans un hôtel de rêve. C'est compter sans leurs amis, adorables, mais casse-pieds...
1. Chapter 1

**Titre:** Des vacances mouvementées.

**Auteur:** Maki-gal (ex -0-illusion-0-)

**Genre**: romance, yaoi, personnages OOC, portnawak.

**Disclaimers:** tous les personnages de la série "Get Backers" appartiennent à leurs créateurs, Yûya Aoki et Rando Ayamine.

**Remarque:** comme déjà annoncé sur mon profil, cette fiction existe déjà sur le site, sur un comtpe qui fut le mien y'a pas mal de temps, mais auquel je suis désormais infichue d'avoir accès. Comme il m'a pris la lubie de finir cette fiction commencée en 2007-2008, j'ai donc décidé de la remettre intégralement sur ce compte.

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

Un grondement monstrueux résonna dans le bar, faisant sursauter la jeune fille brune qui lavait des tasses, tandis que les mains du patron se crispaient sur son journal. Puis le silence revint. L'homme abaissa sa feuille de chou d'un geste nerveux, et croisa le regard confus d'un adolescent blond assis au comptoir.

« Désolé, Pore...J'ai pas beaucoup déjeuné ce matin... » fit-il en se grattant la tête.

Le dénommé Pore replia son journal avec un soupir.

« Natsumi! Pourrais-tu avoir la gentillesse de faire un bentô pour nourrir l'alien que monsieur Ginji a dans l'estomac? »

La jeune serveuse rangea soigneusement les tasses.

« Bien sûr, master. »

Un nouveau gargouillis sonore s'éleva du ventre de l'adolescent, qui rougit. Tandis que Natsumi s'activait à préparer un sandwich, Pore jeta un coup d'oeil à la pendule murale et s'enquit:

« Où est passé Ban? »

« Aucune idée... » soupira Ginji . « Il m'a juste dit qu'il avait un truc à faire et que ça ne serait pas long... »

Pore alluma une cigarette et souffla la fumée d'un air pensif, songeant à ce que Ban lui avait demandé quelques semaines plus tôt.

* * *

« Allez, Pore, sois, pas si rat! Je te rembourserai, juré! »

« C'est ça, c'est ça...On en rediscutera quand tu auras remboursé ton ardoise! Va au diable! »

Ban, debout face au comptoir, joignit les mains en signe de prière.

« Pore! 100 000 yens! Juste 100 000 yens! S'te plaît! Pitié! Je ferai tout ce que tu voudras! »

Le patron avait fini par lui céder la moitié de la somme demandée avec un gros soupir, sans même demander à quoi il allait l'utiliser. Ban avait toujours besoin d'argent, de toute façon...

* * *

« Pore? »

Il secoua la tête. Ginji le regardait d'un air perplexe. A cet instant, Natsumi les interrompit, posant une assiette pleine de sandwiches.

« Tiens, Ginji-san! Bon appétit! »

« Merci, Natsumi-chan! T'es la meilleure! »

Ginji enfourna aussitôt un sandwich, des étoiles plein les yeux.

« Fais attention de ne pas être trop gentil avec Natsumi, Ban pourrait être jaloux! » rigola Pore.

Ginji haussa une épaule en continuant à se goinfrer.

« Che dis rien, moi, quand il che fait draguer par des filles dans le quartier... »

« Non, tu ne dis rien...Tu agis... » ironisa le patron.

Ginji avala sa dernière bouchée et regarda ailleurs, un peu mal à l'aise. Une semaine plus tôt, il avait encore mis une fille K.O parce qu'elle s'était accrochée au bras de Ban.

« Ouais, bon, bref... »

Le tintement de la porte empêcha Pore de continuer sa taquinerie. Ginji bondit sur ses pieds.

« Ban-chan! »

Il lui sauta au cou, tout content.

« Où tu étais, dis? »

« Quelque part. Salut, vous deux. »

Ban s'assit au comptoir et Natsumi lui posa un café sous le nez, par habitude. Ban se passa une main dans les cheveux, les ébouriffant encore plus.

« Merci, Natsumi. »

Il but une gorgée, tandis que Ginji s'accrochait à son bras, réitérant sa question d'un ton plaintif.

« Alors, où tu étais, diiiis? »

Ban reposa sa tasse et plongea une main dans la poche de son jean pour en sortir un papier plié.

« Regarde ça. »

Son petit ami le lâcha à contre-coeur pour s'emparer du papier, qu'il déplia avec curiosité, le lissant sur le comptoir. Tout le monde, excepté Ban, se pencha dessus. Le document présentait un superbe hôtel de luxe, à la façade de stuc vert amande, entouré de jardins touffus et fleuris.

« Ouah! Le Kodanshô Hotel de Kyushu! J'aimerais trop y aller! » s'exclama Ginji, émerveillé.

Ban sourit et finit son café en silence, tandis que Natsumi s'extasiait à son tour.

« L'un des hôtels les plus chics et les plus chers du Japon! Moi aussi j'aimerais trop y aller! »

« Et qu'est ce que tu fais avec ce papier, Ban-chan? »

L'intéressé alluma une cigarette et fit claquer son briquet.

« Une semaine là-bas, ça te tente? »

Ginji ouvrit des yeux ronds.

« Hein? Sérieux? Heaven nous a trouvé un job là-bas? »

Ban souffla la fumée, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

« Non. Je te parle de vacances, là. Une semaine de vacances dans la plus belle suite de l'hôtel. »

« QUOI? »

La cri avait été poussé par les trois personnes présentes, qui fixaient l'adolescent brun avec des yeux de lémurien. Celui-ci, très fier de son petit effet, écrasa sa cigarette dans le cendrier, l'air faussement détaché. Les yeux marrons de Ginji allaient du papier à son petit ami. Il n'en revenait pas.

« Tu...Tu veux dire que...? »

« Que je nous ai organisé une semaine de glandouille dans ce paradis. Rien que tous les deux. » sourit Ban en lui passant une main dans les cheveux.

Il fallut encore cinq bonnes minutes au blond pour assimiler l'information, avant qu'il ne saisisse enfin et saute au cou de Ban, le faisant tomber par terre et l'embrassant à en perdre le souffle. Après quoi, il se mit à rebondir dans tous les coins du bar avec des cris de joie, tellement content qu'il fit griller les fusibles du Honky Tonk, au grand dam de Pore.

* * *

La mer de Kyushu prenait des reflets indigos sous le soleil de fin d'après-midi. Tandis que l'avion entamait sa descente, Ginji contemplait, émerveillé, l'alternance du vert sombre des forêts et de la couleur miel des plages, et l'hôtel, niché dans son écrin de verdure au sein d'une sorte de cuvette naturelle qui s'ouvrait sur la plage.

« Et dire qu'on va passer une semaine entière rien qu'à deux dans ce paradis... » soupira Ginji, sur un petit nuage.

Mais une question restée sans réponse depuis leur départ lui revint à l'esprit.

« Ban-chan...Où tu as trouvé les sous? Ca a dû coûter une fortune! »

« 625 000 yen » songea Ban, qui n'avait pas plus l'intention de lui annoncer le prix du voyage que de lui parler des emprunts auprès de leurs amis et des nuits passés à faire des petits boulots par-ci par là.

« Alors, Ban-chan? »

L'annonce dans les haut-parleurs de l'atterrissage imminent dispensa le brun de répondre.

« Ouais! Trop bien! On arrive! »

Ginji faisait littéralement du trampoline sur son siège, excité comme un chiot tout fou. Il avait déjà oublié sa question, ce qui fit sourire son petit ami. Il lui passa un bras autour des épaules et l'attira contre lui pour le calmer. Le blond se laissa faire, ronronnant presque de bonheur.

* * *

Vu de près, l'hôtel était immense. Les élégants balcons peints en blanc tranchaient sur le vert pâle de la façade. La lourde porte à double battant vitré et les volets étaient également blancs. Le jardin rappelait une jungle tropicale, avec ses buissons à larges feuilles lustrées, et ses fleurs aux corolles éclatantes. Le taxi déposa les Get Backers devant la porte. Un portier vêtu de blanc se précipita pour s'occuper de leurs bagages. Ils n'avaient qu'une seule valise, ce qui sembla soulager le pauvre homme, qui devait être habitué aux touristes bardés de malles Longchamp et de sacs Vuitton. Ginji ne put réprimer un couinement étonné en entrant dans le hall. Il y avait autant de plantes que dehors, sinon plus, et des fauteuils en osier dissimulés entre les grands pots de terre cuite. Sur la droite, le comptoir de la réception occupait tout un pan de mur. Ban alla y récupérer la clé de leur chambre, laissant son petit ami batifoler entre deux plantes vertes.

* * *

_Bon, ben, voilà... C'est le même qu'avant, je me doute que si y'en a qui voulaient le lire, c'est déjà fait sur mon ancien compte... Mais patience, avec ce compte-ci je vais la finir =). _


	2. Chapter 2

**Titre:** Des vacances mouvementées.

**Auteur:** Maki-gal (ex -0-illusion-0-)

**Genre**: romance, yaoi, personnages OOC, portnawak.

**Disclaimers:** tous les personnages de la série "Get Backers" appartiennent à leurs créateurs, Yûya Aoki et Rando Ayamine.

**Remarque:** comme déjà annoncé sur mon profil, cette fiction existe déjà sur le site, sur un comtpe qui fut le mien y'a pas mal de temps, mais auquel je suis désormais infichue d'avoir accès. Comme il m'a pris la lubie de finir cette fiction commencée en 2007-2008, j'ai donc décidé de la remettre intégralement sur ce compte.

* * *

**Chapitre 2**

Ginji était assis dans un champ de fleurs ensoleillé, entouré de mini-Ban. L'un tentait de se hisser sur son épaule, un autre tenait une boîte de chocolats, un autre encore avec un bouquet de fleurs, et le dernier se cachait derrière une lettre ornée d'un coeur. Le blond allait attraper le mini-Ban sur son épaule pour lui faire un bisou, quand tout disparut dans un «pouf» sonore, remplacé par un bruit désagréable. Il roula sur le côté et entr'ouvrit les paupières avec un grognement agacé. Le réveil indiquait 11h30. La place à ses côtés était vide. Il se redressa vivement, le coeur battant, comme chaque fois que Ban n'était plus dans son périmètre direct. Tournant la tête, il aperçut sa silhouette sur le balcon, au travers des rideaux. A cet instant, Ban rentra dans la chambre, ouvrant la baie vitrée en grand.

«Déjà réveillé?» s'étonna t-il en apercevant Ginji. «T'es en avance d'une heure...»

Le blond s'étira et repoussa les couvertures, allant s'accrocher au cou de son petit-ami.

«J'ai faim!»

Ban leva les yeux au ciel et lui caressa les cheveux.

«Ca m'étonne, ça...Allez, file sous la douche! On ira manger après...»

Ginji lui vola un baiser et disparut dans la salle de bains, tandis que le brun se laissait tomber dans un fauteuil.

* * *

Lorsque Ginji ressortit, tout habillé et les cheveux encore humides, Ban était planqué derrière un journal et ne leva pas les yeux. Un peu vexé, le blond toussota pour signaler sa présence. Aucune réaction.

«Très bien, tu l'auras voulu...»songea t-il.

* * *

Ban était plongé dans un article sur les croyances locales de l'île quand il sentit une ombre au dessus de lui. Abaissant lentement le journal, il découvrit le visage de Ginji à quelques centimètres du sien, et haussa un sourcil surpris.

«Tu veux quelque chose?»

Sans répondre, le blond lui confisqua l'hebdomadaire, le repliant soigneusement avant de le laisser choir par terre. Collant son front contre celui de Ban, il lui lança un regard noir.

«Je suis moins important que les news du coin, c'est ça?»

Et sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, il l'embrassa, passant une main impertinente sous sa chemise. Ban se laissa faire, glissant une main derrière sa nuque pour approfondir le baiser, descendant son autre main le long de son dos, jusqu'à son jean. Ginji délaissa ses lèvres un instant pour explorer son cou,y laissant des marques rouges, déboutonnant la chemise et le pantalon. Ban le repoussa un instant pour le débarrasser de son T-shirt, avant de reprendre possession de ses lèvres. C'est cet instant que choisit un emm...pêcheur de tourner en rond pour frapper à la porte. Les deux adolescents se figèrent un instant.

«C'est sûrement le service d'étage...» murmura Ban.

«On s'en fiche...» soupira Ginji avant de lui mordiller l'oreille, le faisant se raidir.

«Les garçoooooons! Je sais que vous êtes làààààà!»

Les concernés se redressèrent, atterrés.

«Heaven?»

Avec un gros soupir de frustration, Ginji s'écarta, laissant Ban aller ouvrir. Ce dernier ne prit même pas la peine de remettre de l'ordre dans sa tenue, se contentant de fermer son pantalon. Il déverrouilla la porte et l'ouvrit avec un regard de tueur. Et manqua tomber à la renverse.

* * *

Un grand sourire aux lèvres, Heaven se tenait sur le seuil. Mais pas seule. Oh, non, pas seule du tout...Pore se tenait à ses côtés, un air de profond ennui sur le visage. Derrière eux, Natsumi s'extasiait sur la déco du couloir en compagnie de Himiko et Sakura, tandis qu'un Shido boudeur tenait par la main une Madoka radieuse, Emishi faisant des cabrioles autour d'eux. Jubei et Kazuki étaient là aussi, roucoulant dans un coin, étudiés avec intérêt par Makubex. La cerise sur le gâteau était atteinte par la fine silhouette d'Akabane, adossé au mur. Pendant de longue sminutes, personne ne parla. Ban, bouche ouverte et yeux de lémurien, les fixa un bon moment...Avant de purement et simplement leur fermer la porte au nez.

* * *

« Il a pas l'air content de nous voir... » constata Natsumi.

Heaven croisa les bras d'un air boudeur.

« Il est vraiment pas drôle! Enfin, peu importe...Au fait, Clayman ne viendra pas du tout? »

Himiko sortit une fiole de sa ceinture à poisons.

« Elle a décidé de les laisser tranquilles...C'est ce qu'elle a dit. »

Débouchant le flacon, elle en souffla le parfum sur la serrure, qui fondit dans un « pshhht » sonore. La porte s'entr'ouvrit avec un déclic.

* * *

« Ben allez-y, j'vous en prie, faites comme chez vous... » gronda Ban, de nouveau assis dans le fauteuil.

Ginji s'était installé sur l'accoudoir, et leur lança un regard furieux, caressant doucement les cheveux de Ban afin qu'il garde un semblant de self-control.

« Sal-uuuuuut! » lança Heaven d'un ton chantant en ouvrant la porte en grand pour laisser entrer ses onze compagnons.

Ils pénétrèrent dans la chambre spacieuse à la queue-leu-leu, s'asseyant sur le lit (Natsumi, Sakura, Madoka, Kazuki et Makubex), par terre (Shido, Jubei et Emishi) ou restant simplement debout (Pore, Himiko et Akabane).

Heaven se planta devant leurs « hôtes », les poings sur les hanches.

« Bah alors? Pas contents de nous voir? »

Ban passa une main distraite le long de la cuisse de Ginji.

« Pas exactement... » siffla t-il.

La main de Ginji descendit sur sa nuque, la massant du bout des doigts. Il pouvait presque sentir les nerfs se tendre sous la peau fine du brun.

« T'es pas sympa, Midô...Alors qu'on a fait tout ce chemin pour vous! » se plaignit Emishi. « Tiens, au fait, j'ai une blague super: c'est trois des frères Manji qui entrent dans un bar... »

Kazuki rejeta ses cheveux en arrière d'un mouvement gracieux.

« Ne soyez pas si grognons...Ce n'est pas comme si on dérangeait, n'est ce pas? »

« Pas du tout! » siffla Ban, bouillant de colère, tentant de se focaliser sur les douces caresses de son petit ami pour rester calme.

Emishi racontait toujours sa blague, mais personne n'écoutait, à part peut être Akabane.

« En quoi on dérange, Ban? » questionna Himiko.

« C'est pas comme si vous étiez en train de faire des galipettes, hein... » renchérit Pore.

Les Get Backers virèrent au rouge vif, et tout le monde remarqua (enfin!) la chemise froissée et entr'ouverte de Ban, ainsi que les marques rouges dans son cou. Surprenant leur regard, le brun tira d'un geste vif sur son col, le regard encore plus noir.

Shido ricana.

« Pires que des lapins, dites donc... »

Ban lui montra les dents.

« Et toi, c'est Madoka que tu te tapes, ou Mozart? » répliqua-t-il.

Shido vira à l'écarlate, et s'apprêtait à répliquer, mais Heaven s'interposa.

« Oh, ça suffit, vous deux! »

Les deux garçons se fusillèrent du regard, avant de tourner la tête d'un air supérieur.

« Bon! » lança la blonde, joviale, en se frottant les mains. « Nos chambres sont au premier, parce que cet étage est bien trop cher. En fait, on a loué la moitié de l'étage: Natsumi et Himiko sont dans la chambre 102, Madoka et Sakura dans la 104, Jubei, Shido, Emishi et Makubex dans la suite familiale...Ils font une tronche pas possile de pas être avec leurs chéri(e)s, mais on s'en fiche...Et Kazuki et Akabane ont les deux chambres individuelles... »

« Je voulais être avec Jubei » expliqua Kazuki en tortillant une mèche de cheveux entre ses doigts « Mais ça aurait libéré une place dans la familiale, et Shido aurait été jaloux...Et puis, personne ne voulait d'Akabane dans sa chambre... »

« Je me demande bien pourquoi... » soupira ce dernier d'un ton attristé.

La pensée générale aurait pu se résumer ainsi:

« C'est parce que t'es un putain de psychopathe! »

« Et toi, Pore? T'es où? Dans la benne à ordures? » demanda Ban en penchant un peu la tête sur le côté. Le massage léger de Ginji commençait à faire son effet.

Une veine apparut sur la tempe du propriétaire du Honky Tonk.

« Amusant de la part de quelqu'un qui camoufle sa caisse sous des poubelles quand il est en stationnement interdit...Je suis dans la chambre d'Heaven... » déclara t-il d'un ton de grand seigneur.

Tout le monde crut que les yeux des Get Backers allaient jaillir de leurs orbites. En un clin d'oeil, toute une série de visions leur traversa l'esprit: Heaven en nuisette, Heaven en sous-vêtements sexy, Heaven sous la douche, Heaven dans le bain, Heaven nue sous les draps...

« Ah ben tout s'explique...Voilà pourquoi t'as fait le voyage...T'es payé en nature... »ironisa Ban.

Les cheveux de Pore se dressèrent sur sa tête, mais une intervention de Madoka l'empêcha de rétorquer.

« Ban-san... » fit-elle timidement. « Vous êtes vraiment fâchés, tous les deux? »

Ban poussa un gros soupir. Il n'avait pas le coeur à envoyer bouler la jeune violoniste.

« Non, t'inquiètes. C'est pas si grave, après tout, plus on est de fous plus on rit... »

« Exactement! » glapit Emishi. « Parlant de ça, j'ai une blague su-per drôle! C'est Akabane qui rentre dans un club SM... »

« Bon, vous venez? » demanda Himiko. « On va manger, et après on ira à la plage... »

« Je ne sais pas nager » se plaignit Makubex.

« Je t'apprendrais » le rassura Natsumi. « Il suffit de faire le chien! »

« Le chien? »

Vaincus, les Get Backers les suivirent. Ginji était d'une humeur massacrante, et s'obligeait à regarder par terre pour ne pas se faire narguer par le physique de rêve de Ban, qui marchait devant lui. En lui-même, il se jura de zigouiller tous les responsables de sa frustration...Sauf peut être, Akabane...Celui-là, il se l'étriperait juste mentalement...

* * *

La marée était basse, et le soleil faisait miroiter les coquillages échoués.

« Olala, ce que c'est joli! » s'exclamèrent les filles, à l'exception de Madoka qui se contentait de humer la brise marine.

Tout le monde papotait, sauf Ginji qui continuait de tirer une tronche pas possible. La plage était quasiment déserte, à cette heure trop chaude de la journée, ce qui leur permit de trouver une place à l'ombre de grands pins. Dès qu'elle eut posé ses affaires, Natsumi envoya promener short et t-shirt, dévoilant un maillot de bain « scolaire » décoré du sigle du lycée Haze. Tout le monde la regarda, une goutte derrière la tête, mais s'abstint de commenter.

« Qui vient à l'eau avec moi? »

« Moi! » répondirent en choeur Himiko, Emishi, Heaven et Makubex. Le joker de l'hémoglobine se déshabilla à son tour, exhibant un caleçon « parachute » multicolore orné d'une inscription mystérieuse: « je suis un sapin » [3]. Himiko portait un bikini noir tout simple, et adressa un geste grossier à Ban quand celui-ci lui demanda pourquoi elle ne mettait plus son maillot de bain Hello Kitty rose et blanc. Quand à Heaven, tapageuse comme à son habitude, elle avait opté pour un machin minuscule Dior, couleur terre de Sienne. Ces trois pauvres petits triangles ne méritaient même plus l'appellation bikini. Makubex, lui, avait fait simple, avec son short de bain bleu.

« Je me sens un peu ridicule, comparée aux autres filles... » soupira Sakura en ôtant sa robe, sans remarquer la rougeur qui envahit le visage de Makubex lorsqu'elle se retrouva en deux-pièces rose. Jubei ricana, ajustant distraitement le yukata immaculé de Kazuki avant de resserrer la ceinture du sien, vert sombre. Pore, Akabane, Shido et Madoka choisirent de garder leurs vêtements. Ban, à son tour, ôta ses vêtements, ne gardant que son short de bain noir. Il s'étira machinalement, donnant une illusion de mouvement aux deux grandes ailes tatouées dans son dos. Ginji rougit, et tourna le dos au petit groupe pour se changer, son corps ayant réagi de manière inopinée en apercevant Ban.

« C'était bien! Demain, tout le monde à l'eau! » lança Natsumi, surexcitée.

Vautrés sur un muret le long de la route qui menait à la plage, ils profitaient des derniers rayons du soleil.

« J'irais pas à l'eau! » gronda Pore.

« L'eau de mer va abîmer mes cheveux.. » soupira Kazuki avec une moue attristée.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, je te prêterai un après shampooing génial! » le rassura Natsumi.

Un peu à l'écart de la bande, assis sur le muret, jambes pendantes, Ginji boudait toujours. Ban le rejoignit et passa ses bras au tour de son cou, se glissant entre ses cuisses.

« T'es encore en colère? » demanda t-il doucement.

Le blond soupira sans répondre et baissa les yeux. Ban lui releva le visage pour l'embrasser.

« Allez, fais pas la tête...Tout à l'heure, on sera rien que tous les deux... »

Ginji lui adressa un petit sourire et reprit possession de lèvres de son brun.

* * *

[1] Allusion à une fiction Gundam Wing HeeroxDuo, écrite par l'excellent auteur Luna Strata.

PS: j'ai décidé de ne pas faire de corrections sur ma fic, vu qu'elle est en suspens depuis 3 ans... Je me suis dit que ça pourrait être marrant de voir si j'ai changé mon style d'écriture, depuis...


	3. Chapter 3

**Titre:** Des vacances mouvementées.

**Auteur:** Maki-gal (ex -0-illusion-0-)

**Genre**: romance, yaoi, personnages OOC, portnawak.

**Disclaimers:** tous les personnages de la série "Get Backers" appartiennent à leurs créateurs, Yûya Aoki et Rando Ayamine.

**Remarque:** comme déjà annoncé sur mon profil, cette fiction existe déjà sur le site, sur un comtpe qui fut le mien y'a pas mal de temps, mais auquel je suis désormais infichue d'avoir accès. Comme il m'a pris la lubie de finir cette fiction commencée en 2007-2008, j'ai donc décidé de la remettre intégralement sur ce compte.

* * *

**Chapitre 3**

De retour dans le hall de l'hôtel, Makubex bâilla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire.

« Bon, je vais me coucher, moi..J'suis crevé... »

« Attends, Makubex, je monte aussi. » répondit Sakura.

Makubex rougit, et après réflexion, se sentit beaucoup moins fatigué...

Madoka, Shido, Jubei et Kazuki s'éclipsèrent également. Ca sentait la désorganisation de chambres...Heaven se tourna alors vers le petit groupe restant, pour se rendre compte que les Get Backers lui avaient filé entre les doigts.

* * *

La serrure de leur porte avait été changée et Ban la verrouilla avec soulagement, avant de sortir sur le balcon pour fumer. Ginji vint se coller contre son dos, passant ses bras autour de sa taille. Ban se retourna pour lui faire face et lui passa une main dans les cheveux, laissant glisser ses doigts dans son cou.

« Il fait pas chaud ici, la nuit. » marmonna Ginji en faufilant ses mains glacées sous la chemise de son petit ami, le faisant tressaillir.

« Tu veux peut-être que je te réchauffe? » demanda Ban, amusé, en balançant son mégot par dessus-bord.

Le blond comprit le sous-entendu et lui adressa un sourire coquin.

« Mais j'y compte bien, mon cher... »

Ban leva les yeux au ciel, faussement désabusé, et le poussa à l'intérieur, refermant soigneusement la porte, avant de s'étaler sur le lit. Ginji bondit à ses côtés, et se positionna à quatre pattes au-dessus de lui.

« On en était où ce matin? » souffla t-il contre les lèvres de son petit-ami.

Ban le repoussa un peu pour le débarrasser de son t-shirt, et appuya sur sa nuque, faisant se frôler leurs nez.

« A peu près là, je crois... »

Le sourire de Ginji se perdit dans leur baiser, et leurs mains se firent plus baladeuses, sans prêter attention au cliquetis suspect du côté de la porte.

« Ah! Vous ne dormiez pas, j'en étais sûre! »

Une pause.

Heaven n'eut que le temps de s'écarter de la porte pour éviter 800 000 volts lancés pleins pots. L'hôtel se retrouva plongé dans le noir.

Quelques étages plus bas, Kazuki entr'ouvrit une paupière.

« Je l'avais prévenue... »

Jubei sourit sans répondre ni interrompre son massage appliqué, tandis que le Tisseur refermait les yeux avec un soupir de plaisir

* * *

Des éclairs bleutés cavalaient encore le long des rideaux et des lampes. Ban serrait Ginji contre lui pour l'empêcher de lancer une nouvelle décharge. Heaven en profita pour entrer, au bras de Pore, accompagnée de Natsumi, Himiko et Akabane.

« On dérange? » demanda ingénument l'intermédiaire.

Ban ferma les yeux et inspira profondément à plusieurs reprises.

« Du tout. » articula t-il d'une voix plus ou moins maîtrisée. « Qu'est ce que tu veux? »

Au moment où il posait cette question, ses neurones soufflés par la colère se reconnectèrent, et il s'apercut de la tenue inhabituelle des nouveaux venus. Heaven portait une longue robe moulante en lamé or.

« Heu...Heaven... »

Ban en oublia sa colère. Surtout en apercevant la tenue des quatres autres. Pore, en particulier, atteignait un plafond de grotesque rarement égalé. Costume violet sur une chemise en satin noir, cheveux noués en catogan, lunettes à la Polnareff. Himiko portait des couleurs sombres: une robe chinoise étroite bleu nuit à boutons argentés. Natsumi, quant à elle, était vêtue d'une petite robe toute simple, vert amande, à fine bretelles, dont la jupe ample s'arrêtait à mi-mollet.

« ...Vous êtes partis où, comme ça? Putain, même toi, Akabane... »

Le Dr Jackal lui adressa un grand sourire. Il avait délaissé son chapeau et lissé soigneusement ses longs cheveux noirs. Son long manteau avait cédé la place à une veste de smoking, et il avait noué un petit noeud papillon autour de son cou.

« Nous allons à une réception donnée par une de mes connaissances » répondit Heaven en replaçant une mèche dans son chignon compliqué.

« Et alors? »

« Il souhaiterait vous rencontrer...Il a entendu parler de votre boulot la dernière fois qu'il est passé à Tokyo... Et avant que tu dises non, Ban, il s'appelle Dômyoji Tsukasa...Ca pourrait être utile... »

Ban lui montra les dents, furieux. Mais refuser aurait été stupide. Dômyoji était l'un des plus riches banquiers de la zone asiatique.

* * *

« Tu pourrais au moins dégager de notre piaule, le temps qu'on se change... » grommela Ginji.

« Pour que vous filiez à l'anglaise? C'est ça, c'est ça.. » répliqua Heaven du tact au tac.

Ban soupira et enfila un pantalon noir et une chemise du même bleu que ses yeux. Ginji, qui avait décidé de faire sa mauvaise tête, ne fit pas mine de se changer et croisa les bras d'un air boudeur.

Heaven poussa un gros soupir.

« Ginji, je t'en prie, ne fais pas l'enfant! Je vous demande pas la lune! »

Mais le blond, plus têtu qu'une mule, lui tira la langue, et s'apprêtait à lui faire un geste impoli, mais Ban intercepta sa main et lui glissa quelque chose à l'oreille. Ginji soupira, et fit de nouveau la moue, mais se décida à aller changer de vêtements.

« Merci, Ban...Sans toi, on y serait encore... » soupira la blonde.

Le mâitre de l'oeil maléfique ne prit même pas la peine de lui répondre, tandis que Ginji se vêtait d'un pantalon marron et d'une chemise beige.

« Heureusement que c'est pas les mêmes couleurs...On dirait des siamois.. » nota Pore.

« On te dispense de tes remarques, Papy... » rétorqua Ban en lissant ses mèches indisciplinées.

« Bon, on y va? » fit Himiko, les poings sur les hanches.

* * *

Un taxi les déposa devant une luxueuse villa toute illuminée, d'où s'élevaient des accents de musique. Grâce à Heaven, ils furent tout de suite introduits auprès du maître de maison. Là, chacun pu admirer l'aisance, la politesse et la diplomatie que Ban savait adopter à la demande. Ginji, de son côté, trouvait la réception mortellement ennuyeuse. C'est alors qu'il aperçut dans un coin, une silhouette frêle enveloppée de voiles multicolores, installée dans un fauteuil. Il tira son petit-ami par la manche, indifférent à sa conversation avec Dômyoji.

« Ban-chan, c'est qui? »

Leur hôte suivit la direction de son regard.

« Ah, cette dame! C'est Maria Emilia, la célèbre voyante! Ses prédictions sont incroyables..On dit même qu'elle peut lancer d'étranges et terribles malédictions...Elle vient d'Allemagne... »

Ban, à son tour, observa la voyante, intéressé.

« Ca a l' »air très amusant! » fit Akabane. « Je vais aller la voir... »

« Moi, je reste là.. » fit Ginji, peu rassuré. « Elle ne m'inspire pas confiance... »

* * *

Maria Emilia tressaillit imperceptiblement. Quelque chose s'approchait d'elle. Une aura de mort, de sang et de cruauté. Elle se raidit et leva ses yeux délavés vers le nouvel arrivant.

« Que veux-tu savoir? »

« Votre pouvoir m'intrique, c'est tout » répondit le Dr Jackal en souriant. « Je suis horriblement curieux... »

« Donne moi ta main...

* * *

« ...Et donc, si quelque chose m'a été volé, je peux faire appel pour vous n'importe quand pour n'importe quoi, c'est bien ça? Formidable! » s'exclama Dômyoji.

Ban allait dire quelque chose, mais un cri le fit sursauter. Une fumée grisâtre envahit l'espace autour de la voyante. Les Get Backers réagirent au quart de tour.

« Akabane! »

Heaven, Pore, Himiko et Natsumi accoururent également.

« Que s'est-il passé? » s'écria la blonde.

La fumée brouillait leur vue, et le Dr Jackal restait invisible. A cet instant, une voix grinçante s'éleva.

« C'était un monstre! Il était dangereux! Je devais l'arrêter! »

Ban blêmit. Il savait, pour diverses raisons, que les malédictions de Maria Emilia ne devaient pas être une simple rumeur...

La fumée se dissipa enfin, laissant voir un tas de vêtements noirs sur le sol. Le coeur de Ban rata un battement, et il bondit...avant de piler net en apercevant ce que cachaient les vêtements. Il recula d'un pas, une main sur la bouche. Ginji se rapprocha timidement.

« Ban-chan? Qu'est ce qu'il y a? »

C'est alors qu'un bruit atroce se fit entendre.

« Wouin ! »

**

* * *

**

"Ce qu'il est chou!" s'extasia Natsumi.

"Chou? Natsumi, c'est un psychopathe!" réagit Ban, hors de lui.

"Mais non...C'est un bébé!"

Ginji s"accroupit à côté du tas de vêtements. La petite chose gigotant au milieu lui fit un grand sourire.

"Moi aussi je le trouve mign..."

Il s'interrompit. Les petites quenottes de bébé-Jackal venaient de lui happer le doigt.

"Waïïïe!"

Ginji bondit en arrière en se tenant le doigt. Ban l'attira contre lui. L'index du blond portait des marques de dents et saignait pas mal. Son petit ami lui lui enveloppa le doigt dans un mouchoir.

"En tout cas" soupira t-il, "C'est Jackal, aucun doute!"

Heaven se mordillait nerveusement la lèvre.

"Madame Maria-Emilia! Faites quelque chose!" s'écria t-elle en se tournant vers la voyante.

Mais Maria-Emilia avait disparu.

* * *

Heaven s'appuya contre la paroi de l'ascenseur avec un gros soupir, et resserra sa prise sur Akabane. Le bébé en profita pour tirer énergiquement sur une mèche blonde échappée de son chignon.

"Aïe!"

Ban referma son portable et fit craquer ses articulations, faisant tressaillir Ginji qui lui prit les mains pour l'empêcher de continuer.

"Bon. Tout le monde va nous rejoindre dans notre chambre. A nous tous, on trouvera bien une solution."

"Mais tu ne leur a pas expliqué le problème!" fit remarquer Himiko.

"Tu voulais que je dise quoi? "On a un problème, Jackal s'est transformé en bébé!" Ils m'auraient raccorché au nez!"

"Tiens, parlant des autres...Je me demande bien où est Emishi..."fit Heaven d'un ton songeur. "Shido l'a foutu dehors pour être avec Madoka."

"On s'en fout." gronda Ban en sortant de l'ascenseur.

Il se dirigea d'un pas vif vers la porte de leur chambre et, tournant la clé dans la serrure, ouvrit la porte tout grand.

* * *

Un toussotement gêné se firent entendre derrière Ban et Ginji. Ces derniers avaient les yeux exorbités, et le blond était tellement rouge que de la fumée semblait sortir de ses oreilles. Pendant un bon moment, personne ne parla. Puis, ce fut un défilé de jeunes et jolies demoiselles qui filèrent de la chambre à la queue leu leu, en tenues légères, laissant un Emishi écarlate, à poil sous les draps.

Un peu plus tard, tout le monde était réuni dans la chambre, la plupart assis sur le lit délesté de ses draps.

"Bon, qu'est ce qui se passe?" grommela Kazuki, d'assez mauvaise humeur d'avoir été dérangé.

"Oh ça va, hein, fais pas ta princesse outragée." siffla Ban. "T'as fait exactement pareil avec nous. Bon, Heaven, je te laisse leur expliquer, j'vais m'occuper de...de la chose..."

Laissant la blonde se débrouiller, il disparut dans la salle de bains en compagnie de Ginji.

* * *

"Alors?"

Ginji soupira.

"Il a boulotté tout le steak. T'avais raison, c'est pas le genre à boire du lait."

Ban se passa une main dans les cheveux.

"C'était facile. T'as vu ce qu'il a fait de ton doigt? M'étonne pas de lui, au fond..."

Le blond s'étira.

"Au moins, il dort maintenant."

Il alla se blottir dans les bras de Ban, le bébé dans les bras. Le brun contempla les maruqes sur l'index de Ginji.

"Remarque, maintenant, on sait. C'est pas un traumatisme de jeunesse qu'il l'a rendu comme ça. C'est dans ses gènes, c'est tout."

Ginji pouffa de rire.

"Bon, on va leur montrer le fauve?"

"Shido va l'adorer" ironisa Ban.

* * *

"C'est une blague?" demanda Makubex après un long, très long silence.

"J'aimerais bien..." soupira Ban, assis par terre, le dos contre les jambes de Ginji qui s'était installé dans le fauteuil.

"Malheureusement, c'est bien Akabane..."

"Et qu'eche qu'on fait, maintenant?" questionna Emishi en tâtant sa joue enflée et violacée, là où Ban lui avait envoyé un gnon monumental.

Ce dernier se mordilla la lèvre d'un air pensif. Ginji se pencha en avant et lui caressa les cheveux.

"Et si tu appelais Maria?"

"Tu parles de Maria Noches?" s'enquit Jubei.

Ginji hocha la tête.

"Elle nous a bien rendu service avec la Main de Dieu."

"Mais je n'ai aucun moyen de la joindre. Après la Main de Dieu, elle a dit qu'elle voulait faire un voyage en Allemagne..."

"Et toi?" demanda Himiko.

"Quoi, moi?" riposta l'homme au Jagan.

"Ben, tu descends de la reine des sorcières, nan?"

L'intéressé soupira.

"C'est un peu compliqué...Mais je suis incapable de lever cette malédiction."

Un silence suivit. Akabane était bien installé sur le lit, taquiné par Emishi.

"Ouille!"

Tout le monde sursauta. Le joker de l'hémoglobine contemplait, ahuri, ses doigts ensanglantés.

"Il t'a mordu?" demanda Ginji.

"N...Non..."

Tout le monde se pencha sur le bébé. Celui-ci serrait trois petits scalpels dans son poing minuscule...

* * *

"Ca va mieux, Emishi-san?" demanda Natsumi en serrant le pansement.

"Oui...Mais ça irait encore mieux avec un bisou magique!"

Un monstrueux coup de latte abattu sur sa tête par Heaven elle-même dispensa Natsumi de répondre.

"On ferait mieux d'aller se coucher" bâilla la blonde. "On réfléchira mieux demain."

Elle se leva et s'étira. Pore l'imita. C'est à cet instant que Ban leur tendit le bébé emmailloté par les soins de Natsumi dans une couche improvisée.

"C'ets à cause de toi qu'on est allé là-bas. Démerde toi avec."

Hevane rougit de fueur et s'apprêtait à répliquer, mais Ban lui lança un regard menaçant.

"Vous êtres en train de foutre en l'air nos vacances. A ta place, je la ramènerais pas."

La blonde fit la moue, et se saisit du bébé sans répondre. Après un "Bonne nuii" général, les Get Backers se retrouvèrent enfin seuls.

"Pfiou!" soupira Ginji. "On aura tout vu, avec Akabane! Qu'est ce qu'on va faire, Ban-chan?"

Seul le silence lui répondit. Ginji se retourna vers le lit où le brun s'était vautré après le départ du petit groupe.

"Ban-chan?"

Il s'était endormi. Ginji sourit et le recouvrit de la couette, avant de se blottir contre lui, s'endormant à son tour.

**

* * *

**

_J'essaie de condenser la fic en moins de chapitres, c'est déjà pas marrant de vous la remettre de force... _


	4. Chapter 4

**Titre:** Des vacances mouvementées.

**Auteur:** Maki-gal (ex -0-illusion-0-)

**Genre**: romance, yaoi, personnages OOC, portnawak.

**Disclaimers:** tous les personnages de la série "Get Backers" appartiennent à leurs créateurs, Yûya Aoki et Rando Ayamine.

**Remarque:** comme déjà annoncé sur mon profil, cette fiction existe déjà sur le site, sur un comtpe qui fut le mien y'a pas mal de temps, mais auquel je suis désormais infichue d'avoir accès. Comme il m'a pris la lubie de finir cette fiction commencée en 2007-2008, j'ai donc décidé de la remettre intégralement sur ce compte.

* * *

**Chapitre 6**

Le lendemain matin, les Get Backers s'offrirent une longue grasse matinée, laissant les autres se débrouiller avec le psychopathe en couches-culottes. Ban s'étira, et évalua la distance entre lui et le paquet de cigarettes posé sur la commode. Décidant que c'était vraiment, vraiment trop loin, il tendis la main cers la table de nuit, espérant trouver un autre paquet. Ginji, roulé en boule contre lui, grommela quelque chose et intercepta son poignet.

"T'as pas besoin de ça..."

Le brun sourit et ramena son bras sur le lit, frôlant le visage de son petit-ami du bout des doigts. Celui-ci se hissa sur un coude et repoussa les mèches sombres qui obscurcissaient le regard de Ban, avant de se pencher pour capturer ses lèvres.

Comme un fait exprès, on frappa à la porte pile à cet instant. Ils se séparèrent à contrecoeur et Ban se leva avec toute la mauvaise volonté du monde. Il ouvrit la porte. Derrière se tenait Heaven seule, habillée à la va-vite et les cheveux en désordre.

"Je...Hum...On a...On a un problème." murmura t-elle en regardant ses pieds, mal à l'aise.

Ban sentit son sang se figer dans ses veines.

"De quel genre?"

Elle releva la tête.

"Akabane a disparu..."

* * *

L'ascenseur émit son "ding" sonore et joyeux, laissant le passage à Natsumi et Madoka. Tous les autres étaient déjà installés dans les fauteuils en osier du hall, discutant avec animation.

"Il faut absoulment le retrouver! Même bébé, il est dangereux!" s'écria Heaven.

"J'adhère!" lança Emishi en levant sa main blessée.

Ban se pinça l'arête du nez et Ginji n'eut que le temps ne lui saisir la main avant que le serpent n'attaque. Le brun releva la tête et promena un regard meurtrier sur l'assistance, qui se ratatina.

"Vous n'êtes que des putains d'emmerdeurs." déclara t-il d'une voix glaciale. "Vous avez rappliqué hier mtain, pendant nos VACANCES, à douze! Il a fallu que ce dingue vienne avec vous, et maintenant on est dans la merde à cause de vous!"

Tout le monde baissa la tête et toussota, gêné. Ban se leva et se dirigea vers la grande porte de l'hôtel.

"Où tu vas, Ban-chan?" demanda Ginji en le rattrappant.

"Le chercher. Toi, tu restes ici, au cas où il reviendrais. On sait jamais..."

Ban se libéra de l'étreinte de son petit-ami et quitta le bâtiment.

* * *

"Il en met du temps." marmonna Ginji en se rongeant les ongles.

"Il va arriver, ne t'inquiète pas." le rassura Himiko.

"C'est moi qui aurait dû y aller. C'est un fauve, ce truc." lança Shido.

"Le voilà!" s'exclama Natsumi en bondissant sur ses pieds.

Un instant plus tard, un Ban tout égratigné tendait à Heaven un bébé radieux qui rongeait une carcasse de poussin.

* * *

L'après-midi, personne ne voulant rester à l'hôtel pour s'occuper d'Akabane, ils furent obligés de l'emmener à la plage avec eux. Heaven, Sakura et Himiko avaient acheté le nécéssaire pour s'occuper d'un bébé, négligeant d'acheter un couffin. Seulement, une fois sur le sable, tout le monde détala à l'eau sans demander son reste, laissant en carafe le porteur du bébé, à savoir Ban. Celui-ci jura.

"Quelle bande d'enfoirés!"

Il se laissa tomber à terre. Ginji, qui avait préféré rester avec son petit-ami, même si Akabane était dans les parages, étala une serviette par terre et vida le panier de pique-nique.

"T'as qu'à le mettre là-dedans. Au moins, il ne bougera pas."

Le brun déposa son fardeau dans le panier, se faisant taillader la min au passage.. Il s'assit sur la serviette avec un soupir énervé.

"J'en ai marre de ce foutu cinglé!"

"Fias-voir ta main." fit Ginji. "Pou l'instant on ne peut rien faire. On ne va pas le noyer, quand même!"

Il essuya le sang qui coulait de la coupure.

"Ca servirait à rien. Il coulerait même pas, je parie..."

Le blond jeta un coup do'eil dans le panier. Akabane dormait comme un bienheureux. Rassuré, il se rassit derrière Ban et passa ses bras autour de son cou, appuyant sa joue contre son dos, savourant le contact de sa peau tiédie par le soleil. Ban alluma une cigarette, effleurant de sa main libre les doigts de Ginji.

"Tu penses qu'il faudrait faire quoi avec lui, Ban-chan?"

A cet instant, un craquement se fit entendre. Bébé-Jackal venait de faire un trou dans le panier et se faufilait par l'ouverture.

"Oh, c'est pas vrai...Reviens ici, toi!"

Mais Akabane échappa à Ban et disparut derrière un buisson. Ban jura et bondit à sa suite...Avant de s'aplatir assez rudement contre quelque chose de très dur.

"Outch!"

"Ban-chan!"

"C'est rien, juste un...rocher..."

Le dernier mot s'étrangla dans sa gorge. Pour un rocher, il avait une ombre vachement grande...Il leva lentement la tête.

"Oh, merde..."

**

* * *

**

« Ba...Ban-chan! »

« T'occupe pas de moi... »siffla le susnommé. « Récupère le bébé! »

Car Ban était aux prises avec l'E.O (Emmerdeur Omniprésent.) à savoir Hishiki Ryûdo**1**. L'ancien Ultimate avait saisi l'adolescent par le cou et serrait de toutes ses forces.

Ginji hésita un instant, puis fila aux trousses d'Akabane, parti gambader dans les buissons. Hishiki tourna la tête vers lui, et Ban profita de cette diversion pour lui arracher ses lunettes de soleil. Le géant, furieux, ramena son regard vers lui. Et croisa les étranges prunelles du Jagan...

* * *

Ginji, haletant et tremblant, écarta une branche et soupira. Il avait enfin retrouvé Ban. Celui-ci fumait une cigarette d'un air nonchalant, assis sur la serviette.

« Où est Hishiki? »

« Va savoir... »sourit Ban ménageant son effet.

Il reprit bien vite son sérieux, car Akabane n'était pas dans son champ de vision.

« Où est le piranha? Tu ne l'as pas laissé filer, quand même? »

Ginji était devenu de plus en plus pâle.

« Ban-chan...Faut que tu m'aides... »

Il se retourna alors, et la mâchoire de Ban dégringola à terre. Akabane était solidement arrimé au postérieur du pauvre Ginji, à coups de dents et de scalpels**2**.

* * *

« Outch! Aïe...Ban-chan, ça fait mal! »

« Bouge pas, il en reste encore un... »

« Waïe! »

Ban jeta le dernier scalpel dans les buissons et alla jeter un coup d'oeil dans le panier. Le monstre dormait comme un bienheureux.

« Il aura ma peau, un jour... »soupira Ginji en vidant soigneusement les batteries de tous les portables et lecteurs MP4 trouvés dans les affaires de leurs amis, afin de soigner ses plaies.

Heaven choisit cet instant pour revenir de l'eau en gambadant comme une gamine.

« Coucou, vous deux! » lança t-elle en se la jouant l'Oréal, les éclaboussant avec ses cheveux. « Pas de soucis pendant mon absence? »

« Genre, on est pas capable de se débrouiller sans toi... » grommela Ban en laissant glisser le bout de ses doigts le long de la colonne vertébrale de son petit-ami, qui se cambra légèrement en se mordillant la lèvre.

« C'est exactement ce que je pense, Midô » répliqua Shido qui arrivait tout juste.

« Oh, toi le dresseur de singes, ta gueule! Ou je lâche Akabane dans ton lit cette nuit! »

Ginji, sentant dégénérer la situation, prit les devants pour éviter un bain de sang...à sa manière. Il poussa Ban en arrière, le plaqua au sol et l'embrassa sans lui laisser le temps de protester, faisant ricaner le Beast Master.

« L'eau était drôlement agréable, hein, Shido-san? Mais il fait un peu froid, maintenant... »

Madoka venait d'arriver avec Natsumi, tout mouillée, dans son bikini (choisi par Heaven) jaune pâle.

Shido rougit, bafouilla on ne sait trop quoi, se racla la gorge et regarda ses pieds. Heureusement pour lui, Ban était toujours en apnée, sinon, il ne l'aurait pas loupé...

* * *

« Ban-chan...J'en ai marre de ne jamais pouvoir être tranquille avec toi! Je les aime bien, mais là ils abusent! C'est toujours à nous qu'on refile Akabane! » se plaignit Ginji, affalé sur le lit.

Ban posa le couffin tout neuf sur le fauteuil. Le bébé semblait dormir profondément, mais le métis avait été tenté d'acheter une muselière pour pitbull et des menottes SM en plus du couffin.

« T'inquiète pas pour ça... » sourit-il en se laissant tomber aux côtés de son petit-ami, un sourire de félin sur les lèvres. « J'ai un plan...D'ailleurs, on devrait dormir, il faudra qu'on se lève tôt demain... »

« Pourquoi? » demanda Ginji, curieux.

Ban le poussa sur le dos et l'embrassa tendrement.

« Tu verras... »

* * *

Heaven grommela quelque chose et se retourna dans son lit. Un petit grattement désagréable venait de troubler son sommeil.

« Pore...Y'a un bruit à la porte... »

« 'ienafout '... »

La blonde soupira et s'enfouit un peu plus sous le drap. C'est alors qu'un autre bruit résonna derrière la porte, lu faisant ouvrir les yeux tout grand, genre « arheu ».

Elle se redressa d'un bond.

« Merde. »

Enfilant à la va-vite une grande chemise qu'elle boutonna à moitié, Heaven bondit sur ses pieds.

« Aoutch! »

« Désolée. » lança t-elle au tapis sous ses pieds qui releva une tête frisée.

« Ouais bien fais gaffe...C'est déjà pas drôle de devoir dormir par terre...Jolie vue, par contre..." constata Pore en zieutant sous la chemise.

Heaven lui écrasa violemment la tête et alla ouvrir brutalement la porte en grand. Le couffin de bébé-Jackal était posé sur le seuil, avec un petit mot: « Bonne journée! Ban et Ginji. »

« AAAAAAARRRGGHHH BAAAAAAANNN! »

* * *

« Huh? »

Ban se retourna brusquement.

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a? » interrogea Ginji.

« Nan, rien...j'ai cru qu'on m'appelait...


End file.
